


Smitten

by RainLily13



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Pre-Hogwarts, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainLily13/pseuds/RainLily13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill on tumblr.<br/>As a rule, Kagome tried not to <i>actively</i> put herself in risky and potentially life-threatening situations. Sadly, life doesn’t seem to work the way she’d like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from tumblr that took much too long to fill, (again, really sorry!), this time asking for Charlie helping Kagome getting over her fear of dragons.
> 
> Takes place before HP starts, and after Kagome's Feudal Era adventures, she just never went back.

As her eyes locked with a large pair of shuttered reptilian eyes that sent chills down her spine, Kagome wondered  _why_   _in the hell_ she ever agreed to this.

And then she'd looked to her right to see the widest, exhilarated grin and the clearest set of baby blues directed right at her, sending her heart further into a fluttering mess and remembered, oh yes, she was  _really was_  that weak.

Still. "I thought you said she was a baby," Kagome muttered, voice notably strained.

Charlie's grin grew even wider as he beamed at the dragon that was larger than the main house of the shrine back home. "She is! Was only born a couple months ago—she's finally just grown into her wings!"

Immediately, Kagome began laughing incredulously. "No. No way."

Her rejection did nothing to strike the wide grin from the redhead's face. "Oh come on, she's like a puppy. She won't hurt you!"

"An overgrown puppy two times my size that has scales and claws and fangs and  _can breathe fire_." Kagome shot back.

A thick, firm arm twined around her neck, and as Charlie leaned in, still grinning wildly, Kagome felt herself flush and her resolve waver.

_Such a pretty blue with flecks of hazel and—_

"C'mon, live a little," Charlie was saying as Kagome suddenly came back to reality, his low, raspy voice making her insides flip.

And then he  _winked_ at her and just like that she was gone, nodding her head in a silent daze and a string of curses going off in her head as she was tugged over to the overgrown lizard by hand.

 _Weak, weak, so very weak_.

Her stomach was flipping more now the closer they approached, but now in a decidedly bad way. Shuttered eyes, multi-coloured and pupil-less, tracked her every movement and Kagome felt her heart crank up to double-time when the Antipodean Opaleye gave a soft rumble.

It was a beautiful dragon, she'll give it that, what with the way its pearly incandescent skin shimmered under the sun's bright light.

"We call her Bess," Charlie said brightly, bringing her close enough that the dragon was within arm's length—not to mention within chomping distance at that. "Short for Bessonth."

Kagome's breath hitched when Charlie placed a large hand on Bess' snout, biting her lip in apprehension—but whatever she expected happening next flew out the window the moment the dragon let out a low, pleased trill. "See? She's a sweetheart."

The anxiety that was rolling in the bottom of her stomach eased at the sight of Charlie's easy grin and the sight of Bess preening under the redhead's skillful fingers, her trills coming louder.

"Okay," Kagome admitted a touch grudgingly, her own lips curling a hint, "She is pretty cute."

Charlie beamed at her, the sight of it making Kagome feel warm—no, wait, that was likely the short, quick puffs of Bess' breathing from her flaring nostrils. In any case, Kagome was only given a moment to appreciate the sight before the ground beneath her rocked and she lurched forward, the hand Charlie had wrapped tightly around her own the only thing helping her stay vertical.

Loud thuds echoed around them.

Startled, Kagome looked around to find the source of the disturbance but then Charlie began laughing. Whirling around, she found him smiling toothily and when he canted his head to the side, opposite hand still scratching Bess' snout, Kagome discovered why.

It was Bess' tail, pounding against the rocky terrain in time with each languid scratch Charlie gave.

"Like I said," the redhead chortled, "Practically a puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one, haha.
> 
> I'm still accepting prompts by the way (though, as you can see, I may be slow in filling them). Drop on by [my tumblr](http://crazyfuzzyedges.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask. Just give me a couple of names from anywhere (by anywhere, I do mean any of my fandoms, lol) and a prompt, and I'll see about writing a drabble or a one-shot or something, whatever the mind inspires! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> RainLily^^


End file.
